


To See You Smile

by LostInThought96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Loves Sirius Black, Sirius Black Loves Remus Lupin, Slight mention of Sirius mistreatment, Song: Bohemian Rhapsody, Sweet, sirius loves muggle rock music, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInThought96/pseuds/LostInThought96
Summary: Remus Lupin loves Sirius BlackSirius Black loves Remus LupinThe rest is history.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	To See You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Huge Alpha/Beta love to @AlocYrrehc! 
> 
> This is just a short little oneshot of a cute moment between Remus and Sirius to get my back into writing fanfic and to oil the rusty hinges in my brain! I hope you enjoy!

Sirius barreled into the dorm room he shared with Remus, James and Peter and slammed a festively wrapped gift on his bed. Remus watched from his own bed over his book. Sirius rubbed his hands together with a giddy expression. 

“Alright, Padfoot?” He lifted an eyebrow and turned a page on his book. 

Sirius didn’t answer, only grinned, as he ripped into the neatly wrapped gold paper and uncovered a muggle cassette player box. His eyes, big as saucers, sparkled with delight. 

“No. Bloody. Way. She didn’t!” 

Remus put his book down and stood to walk over. He stopped at Sirius’ side and cocked his head. “Who didn’t do what, Pads?” 

Sirius opened the box and a folded up piece of parchment fell out. Remus bent down and picked it up. The handwriting was small, precise and dainty. He knew who it was from almost immediately. Remus read the note out loud while Sirius opened the medium sized box. 

_“Sirius, this tape player is enchanted to play without a muggle power supply. After seeing your reaction to Queen this summer, I knew you would love this. The spell to activate it is Animato and to turn it off, just touch it with your wand and say Nox. I also would hope that you don’t use this to disrupt class. That is not a challenge just so you’re aware._

_Happy Christmas, Sirius._

_With love, Lily.”_

Sirius was nearly vibrating with excitement as he handled the black and silver player with great care and gingerly laid it on the bed. Remus watched him take his wand out from behind his ear and touch the tip of it to the top of the player. 

“Animato.” 

The player immediately burst to life with a bright blue, almost white light and Sirius laughed. 

Remus looked deeper in the box and brought out four tapes. 

“Alright Remus, you have to hear this one! The band is literally called **QUEEN** and they sound like GODS!” 

Sirius put the tape in and the melody of Bohemian Rhapsody filled the air. 

_‘Is this the real life? Is it just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality..’_

Remus smiled as he watched Sirius sing along happily. 

“This part makes the song, mate!” Sirius yelled over the music and whipped around to smile at Remus. _‘I see a little silhouetto of a man! Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the fandango?”_

Remus chuckled. He didn’t have the heart to tell Sirius he listened to this song constantly when it first came out. He couldn’t dare risk seeing the light of happiness in his eyes go out and know it was because of him. He’d do anything to see him smile.

_‘Nothing really matters anyone can see, nothing really matters nothing really matters to me.’_ Sirius belted out as Remus was pulled from his thoughts. Sirius had taken his wand and began using it as a microphone, his shaggy head of dark hair whipping around as he immersed himself in the song. 

“It’s a lovely song, Padfoot. Sounds like you really enjoy it,” he said once the tape had stopped playing. 

Sirius nodded and smiled as he took the tape out and carefully put it back in its case. “It makes me feel better, that one. I listened to it a lot with Lily when she visited me at St. Mungo’s.” He stopped for a second and was quiet before looking out the window of their dorm room and speaking again. “Rem, there’s a whole world out there Purebloods don’t even want to acknowledge but its a marvelous world. It’s got all sorts of wicked things. I’ll never understand why we have to hate it so.” Sirius sat on the bed and sighed. 

Remus knew the past summer had done a lot of damage both physically and mentally to Sirius. Music had become his way of coping and it wasn’t strange to hear music playing from Sirius' room at the Potters in the middle of the night. _‘Works better than Dreamless Sleep’_ He had said when Mrs. Potter had asked him about it. Nothing more had been said after that and it just became normal. 

He watched the wizard in front of him and for a second flashed back to that summer when he had stumbled through the Potter’s floo, beaten, bruising and broken. He had been Crucioed extensively, his face marked with a few cuts, seemingly by his mothers ring. There was a shadow on his forearm where they had tried to force the Dark Mark on his skin and a long, now scarred, slice where he had been able to rip the wand away from himself and flee. The Potters had instantly taken the steps to become his guardians. Remus had been staying with the Potter’s due to his father’s alcoholic outburst of rage toward him right after the full moon. After Sirius had showed up, he hadn’t returned home and instead opted to sit vigilant at Sirius’ bedside in St. Mungo’s with James. He had never been more scared in his life. Only when they boarded the train for 6th Year did he finally breathe some air of relief. 

“They hate muggles and anything related to them because they don’t understand it. Take racism that some muggles have for instance. They fear what they don’t know and instead of trying to learn, most just decide to hate and judge. They believe themselves superior. Purebloods do the same and it's just as dangerous. Voldemort takes that hatred and exploits it for his own use. As long as the hatred outweighs the want for understanding, it will stay this way.” Remus sat beside Sirius on the bed and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. “I’m rather hopeful by the time we have children of our own, they won’t have to deal with the same foolishness we do.” 

Sirius looked up at him and a grin grew across his face. His eyes twinkled as he leaned a bit closer to Remus. 

“Our children, eh Moony?” 

Remus’s eyes widened and he felt his entire body go cold as a shiver ran down his spine. 

“I-I.. What I meant was-“ 

“Yes?” Sirius batted his eyelids and smiled wider. 

Remus fumbled for the words he needed. All the blood seemed to disappear from his body, in a panic. His eyes widened as Sirius leaned over and pressed his lips firmly against his own. Sirius lips were warm and soft, his arms slowly found their way around Remus’ neck and he leaned into him. Remus let out a low growl when he felt Sirius tongue flick out and glide across his bottom lip. Remus parted his lips and felt Sirius begin to battle for dominance. Sirius let out a low, wanting whine when Remus pulled him to straddle his lap as Sirius let Remus take the lead. 

Sirius' hands slowly descended to Remus' chest and groaned against his mouth appreciatively as he arched his back into the man below him. Remus had moved his hand into the shaggy mess of SIrius hair and tugged lightly making the man sitting on his lap groan softly. Sirius had pulled away to kiss along Remus' jawline and up to his ear. Remus let his hands wander lower to the smaller man’s backside and pulled him closer. He felt Sirius' teeth graze his neck and then Sirius ripped away from Remus. He was confused for a small second until he figured out why.

“Lily owes me five galleons. I told her it would happen before Christmas Break.” James Potter’s voice floated in from the doorway. “Now, who started it? There’s another five galleons riding on that. I was sure that Sirius would start it, knowing him, but Lily was almost positive Remus would be the one to ‘let the wolf out’ as she put it.” He said, arms crossed over his chest. 

Sirius reached around Remus and grabbed a pillow from his bed and chucked it in James’ direction. “Get out of here, you prat!” 

James laughed and dodged the pillow that was aimed at him. “You owe me ten Galleons, Evans! Pay up!” He shouted as they heard him descend the stairway, running.

The smaller man buried his face in Remus’ neck and began vibrating with his laughter. “Unpack all of this later then?” 

Remus nodded and let out a laugh himself. “Yeah, first we need to stop James from announcing to everyone before we get a chance to.” 

Sirius lifted his head and nodded, still laughing. “We better,”

As they walked out of the room on the search for James, Sirius turned to Remus and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “In case you didn’t know already, I really like you, Moony.” 

Before Remus could reply the dark haired man disappeared down the stairs and all he could think were the words that had died in his throat. 

_There is nothing I wouldn’t do, to see you smile._


End file.
